Operation Break-Up
by LostSeptemberr
Summary: Things go horribly wrong. Against all odds, Nino and Marinette starts dating. It is only then Alya and Adrien realize their feelings for Nino and Marinette. And their plan? To freaking break them up.
1. Jealousy And Evil Thoughts

"Open wide Nino~!" an innocently, sweet Marinette says, while holding a spoonful of yoghurt towards her boyfriend.

Slowly and almost seductively, the other part opens his mouth and receives the sweet actions of his girlfriend.

A childish blush spreads across her face as she looks at Nino licking his lips.

"You're the sweetest babe", he says pulling her closer.

"Oh Nino, stop it~" she chuckles and leans in.

"So... Fucking... Gross."

Alya and Adrien are watching the couple sitting next to them, playfully having fun with their food, not seeming to give a damn about those around them.

"What the fuck did we do to deserve this Adrien? "

Alyas face is filled with disgust, and oh boy, if looks could kill this would be worse than the French revolution.

Adrien on the other hand, was even worse.

Death was streaming from his eyes, and why the couple couldn't notice, was a mystery of it own.

"Gosh, you guys should totally start dating someone too! It can be so much fun!" Marinette turns around, pressing her back against Ninos stomach, and leaning up to a cuddly position.

Adrien and Alya quickly try to fake a smile but if you'd look close enough, you could clearly fake smiles soon about to break.

Nino chuckles and places a kiss on Marinettes cheek.

"You know, I didn't know how much I wanted this until I finally got it. I'm so happy dating Marinette".

Adrien bites his lip. Fuck fuck fuck. Why the fuck was he so jealous. Why did it piss him off SO much seeing them together. Nino placed a look on Adrien, and lifted his right eyebrow.

"Dude, you are totally biting through your lip." Adrien quickly stopped and grabbed his water bottle.

"Hahaha yeah! Watching you two being so happy, I tottaly forgot what I was doing!!" This was bad. It wouldn't be too soon until Marinette and Nino saw right through him. And saw that he was in fact listing and wanting for his bestfriends girlfriend.

He had to get it together.

But tension was unbearable. Alya and Adrien exchanged looks, and understood they luckily weren't alone in the situation.

They hear the couple move, and Nino quickly jumpes up from the bench, stretching his arms.

"Well, class is about to start soon, so I'm gonna head back. You coming too, babe?" Marinette packed together her lunch boxes and grabbed Ninos hand.

"Yep! See you guys soon! It's so fun having lunch together, you are such good **_friends_**!" Marinette smirked, and went along with Nino on the way to the classroom.

Adrien and Alya awkwardly waved back at Marinette, while watching the two of them happily holding hands and walking torwards the school entrance.

Alya slowly lowered her hand and shut her eyes as hard as she could.

"I am hating this even more and more every second."

She opened one of her favorite yes and looked over at Adrien, and couldn't help but laugh.

"Well at least I'm not alone. Dang Agreste, you bit your lip pretty hard. Who knew a soft boy like you could get so mad?" She laughed, and Adrien stared at Alya annoyingly, wiping the rest of the blood from his lip.

"Shut up, we both know you're in just as much pain."

Shw let out a depressed sigh. She couldn't agree more.

"Is there really nothing we can do about this..? Should we perhaps just stop hanging out with them..?" she said while lowering.

It was then all of a sudden she heard a chuckle come from Adriens side.

She quickly looked over, and saw that he was smirking at her with the creepiest smile possible.

"Oh there's one thing we can do." he chuckled and looked towards the school entrance.

"We're going to make them feel even more jealous than we've _ever_ felt before."

Alya raised her eyebrow at the blonde's idea, and had no idea where this was going.

"And how exactly are we going to do that..?"

Adrien looked back at Alya once again, grabbed her hand, and folded it within his.

"We're going to pretend we're dating, and I swear we're going to split that couple up with pure, evil jealousy."

Alya looked up at the smirking boy who was now holding her hand, and noticed the devilish smirk was spreading to her face.

She stood up, and grabbed his hand harder, and looked him dead-serious in the eyes.

"Oh fuck yes. Operation break-up is now starting."


	2. Part 1 - Seductive jealousy

_**Hey there and thank you all for reading my story!**_

 _ **Chapter 2 is now out!**_

 _ **For those of you who were worried this would be an Alya x Adrien (Marinette x Nino) fanfiction, don't you worry.**_

 _ **The main pairing is still Adrienette ;)**_

 _ **(Or is it..? Mwahahah)**_

 _ **Only one way to find out; stay updated!**_

 _ **And thank you all for the wonderful comments and the support!**_

 _ **Let's start the story!**_

After having the limousine drive up next to the school, a blonde boy jumped out and quickly shut the door, not even bothering saying goodbye to the driver.

It was morning and about an hour until school started, but he had to make sure he came in early today.

It was a must.

After running up the stairs, he spotted a girl wearing glasses sitting by a bench, concentrated on the papers she was currently holding.

Adrien lowered his tempo, and walked up to the girl.

"Well, hey," he let out as he found an empty seat right next to her. Alya looked up, gave him a "hey" as well, as she smirked and looked down at the paper again.

Adrien was about to ask what was going on with the paper, until Alya jumped up and grinned at Adrien.

"I've got the whole plan written down. Part one of Operation Breakup is complete,"

She said as she shoved the wrinkly paper up in Adriens perfect face.

"But", she quickly removed the paper, and stared down at his confused face.

"Before we start, I need to inform you about some rules to make this work."

Adrien looked up at Alyas face in confusion, but decided to listen.

"Go on."

She grabbed the paper once again, and lifted it so they both could see.

"Rule number 1: No kissing. For real, my first kiss isn't going to be with some wimpy rich boy," she said teasing him, while pointing at a poster of him close by.

Adrien annoyingly looked up at Alya.

"Haha, very funny," he said as he crossed his arms.

"But I agree about the kissing. I wouldn't want my first kiss to be with a nerd who has a fetish for superheroes," he said and stood up to match Alyas height, still crossing his arms as he grinned. She raised an eyebrow.

"Are you really in the position to say that? Mister... Ladybug freak?" She whispered and made sure to say the last sentence very _seductively_.

Adrien sunk back to his chair, and stared at her face in terror. How did she know? He had never told anyone.

"Don't worry rich boy, I've just seen the pictures of Ladybug you have on your phone. I won't tell anyone about your second crush," she laughed and stuck her to unge out at him.

He shifted his look away from Alya and down to his hands.

Even though she was just teasing, she was right.

He did indeed have a crush on both ladybug and Marinette.

It was only after he realized how similar they were, he started developing feelings for Marinette. And after getting to know her better, those feelings grew stronger. He still idolized Ladybug, of course, but Marinette was something else.

She wasn't just a mysterious heroine with a secret identity, she was real. She was here.

That's what made him fall for her.

Well, until some dick of a friend decided to go out with her.

He mumbled a curse word, as he looked up at Alya again with a smirk around his lips. He was so going to make him pay for this.

"Alright, rule number one, no kissing. What's the second rule?" He said.

Alya looked down at the paper, and back at Adriens eyes that were shining of pure jealousy.

"Number 2: We can't tell our family," she sighed.

"While your father might not care about you getting a girlfriend, my family would've been so upset at me for being together with a model. They'd probably think you'd just be one of those guys trying to fool me around you know.

You do kinda give off that imagine," she chuckled.

Adrien gasped, and stood up while aggressively pointing his finger at her.

"Hey! That's nothing like me! Where does that even come from?" Alya couldn't help but laugh seeing how angry he got.

"Relax, I'm just messing with you. You're not as bad as Chat Noir. He's a real flirt," she said, bending down to pack the stuff she had left on the bench.

Adrien gulped. If only she knew.

After putting her backpack on, Alya grabbed Adrien's hand.

"We can take the rest of the rules later. School is about to start and I'm pretty sure Marinette and Nino will be here any time soon."

Adrien looked around to make sure none of them were close, and decided to walk with Alya towards the school entrence.

"So, what's your first part of the plan?" he asked, still not feeling too comfortable holding Alyas hand.

She didn't say a word until they made it inside the classroom.

It was warm as the sunlight was shining though the windows, heating it up.

As she let go of his hand, she quickly ran around to see if the classroom was empty. Luckily it was.

"We start the plan by simply sitting together in class, front row.

That way Nino and Marinette will be able to see us at all times."

Adrien looked at the genius girl and smirked.

"All right. And where do we take it from there? And how do we let them know?"

As Alya sat down, she quickly waved her hand at Adrien, telling him to sit down as well.

"That's the thing.

We don't tell them. We let them figure it out themselves my giving subtle hints."

Alya placed her backpack at the desk, and quickly went through it, searching for something intensivly. Finally finding what she was searching for, she picked up some kind of pink lipstick from her bag, and gently undid the top.

At first she slowly applied some to her round, firm lips, then she smeared some on her fingertips.

She looked over at Adrien, and he looked as scared as a cat.

"Oh no. You're not putting that anywhere near me," he said, slowly trying to back away, but with Alya's free hand she grabbed the boy's arm hard and grinned at him.

"Come on rich boy, you've done modeling before, a little make up can't be new to you?" And before he was even able to answer, she smashed her fingers on his lips and spreaded it across his left cheek.

"There. Good. Can't find a better hint than that," she smiled and put the lipstick back in her backpack.

Adrien nervously smiled back at Alya, and picked up his own books.

Fuck, was this really a good plan?

People started entering the classroom, and Alya looked over to Adrien one last time.

"All we gotta do for now is act like a couple, minus the kissing, and try to make it very unbearable for the others," she said as she tilted her head, pointing towards the back row where Nino and Marinette would be sitting.

With a devilish smile, he leaned back and winked at Alya.

"No worries, I've got this all under control. He'll be so jealous they won't be together for long," he said, laughing.

Alya couldn't help but laugh either, and leaned close to Adrien.

"But remember rich boy, don't take any of my actions serious. This is only to convince them," she whispered while putting herself closer to him. Adrien nodded.

This was gonna be great.

The bell rang, and all the students came running in one by one, while the teacher nagged at some of them for running in the classroom.

Some of them would stop and stare at Alya and Marinette, and the class quickly started to whisper about what they were seeing.

And last but not least, as expected, Nino and Marinette walked into the classroom, hand in hand, like they always used to.

Before walking up the stairs, they completely stopped, and stared at the front row.

What the fuck were they seeing...?

In the front row, visible for everyone to see, Alya and Adrien were sitting together.

But they weren't just sitting together.

Oh no. Much more than that. They were sitting on top of each other.

With a relaxed position, Alya was sitting on Adriens lap, her head tilted towards his. Adriens hand had found its way to her hips, and held her close, while his other hand was seductively playing with her hair.

If you looked close enough, you could even see.. Lipstick. On their faces.

Same. Fucking. Color.

Marinette was speechless, and so was Nino.

She felt Nino's hand starting to sweat in her own, so she decided to lead the way to the second row, where it was available.

After the couple sat down, Adrien and Alya slowly turned around to look upwards to them.

"Hey guys!" Alya said with a cheerful voice, and Adrien was smiling the biggest smile they had seen in weeks.

Nino gulped. "H-Hey guys, what's going on with the two of you..?" Before he could even finish the sentence, Marinette put on a huge smile and interrupted him. "Yeah! Why are you guys sitting next to each other?"

A tiny blush spread on Adriens face, as he looked towards "his" brunette.

"Well, I think you both understand why," he laughed nervously, and placed a soft kiss on Alyas cheek, which made her blush.

Marinette and Nino didn't even get to react with frustration, as the teacher slammed a book at her desk and told everyone to be quiet and get ready for class.

Alya slowly removed herself from Adriens lap, but as she did, she made sure to seductively run her legs over his lap.

Near. His. Fucking. Crotch. It even caused Adrien to lick his lips sexily while looking at her.

He pulled his head close to hers, and they started whispering and giggling, both flirting very obviously with eachother.

Marinette looked over at Nino, who seemed to be just as confused as she was. His whole face had turned stiff and pale.

"When did this happen..?" she whispered to Nino. He shrugged, and grabbed her hand. "I don't know babe. Let's just see how this ends up."

Marinette looked down at the two again, sighed, and slowly leaned towards Nino.

Adrien and Alya quietly looked up at the couple to see them stare in confusion at each other.

"Great job Mr. Agreste, you're quite the actor," Alya whispered to Adrien, and chuckled quietly. A cheesy grin was planted on his face, as he looked over his shoulder as fast as he could, and then back at his partner in crime.

"I think this is going to be rather interesting, based on their reaction I'd say this went rather well," he said as he dragged his hand through his hair.

The brunette smirked.

"Part 1 of Operation-Breakup: Complete. Next part is gonna hurt as a bitch," she said, crossing her arms.

The two looked like a couple of kids who had just gotten their hands on a shit ton of candy.

"Victory is sweet," Adrien whispered, and looked at Alya.

"But revenge is sweeter," she smirked as she completed his sentence.

They were so going to get some sweet ass revenge.


End file.
